A Rose Grows At Hogwarts
by hufflepuffdaydreamer
Summary: The tale of Rose Weasley and her journey through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rated T for safety. DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling, no matter how brilliant my writing may seem.
1. Prologue

Rose Weasley was terrified as she waited in the ever-dwindling line of first years. Sure, all they had to do was try on a hat (her cousin James had tried his hardest to convince her that they were going to wrestle a troll or some such rubbish), but what if that hat put her in Slytherin?

"Potter, Albus!"

Rose looked to her left and saw the blood drain out of her cousin's face. He stepped forward shakily and sat on the stool, jamming the hat on his head as he went.

Albus sat there for almost two minutes before the rip opened wide and the hat yelled for the whole hall to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus almost collapsed with relief, and ran over to join the Gryffindor table where his brother James was standing and cheering loudest of all.

Rose watched him go wistfully. She would have to wait until the very end to be sorted.

"Quince, Adam!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Ramsey, Ellen!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rushford, Kristine!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Samson, Henry!" "HUFLEPUFF!"

"Stratford, Peter!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Tess, Zachary!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Thomas, Victor!" "GRYFFINDOR!" and "Thomas, Amelia!" "RAVENCLAW!" were twins.

Finally, after what seemed like several hours, Professor Flitwick called out "Weasley, Rose!"

Suddenly Rose's legs felt like jelly. She stumbled up to the stool and crammed the hat on her head. It fell past her eyes and all of a sudden she was looking at the inside of an old, extremely dirty hat.

"Well, well, another Weasley," said a small voice in her ear. "Your entire family has been in Gryffindor for centuries, haven't they? Stubborn yet courageous, the whole lot of them. But you're different, aren't you? You have a more gentle, timid nature, not nearly as brave as your cousins. Of course, that is a good quality. Less likely to jump headlong into something deadly or stupid. You are very clever, no doubt about that. But infinite patience and loyalty to you're friends, now that's interesting. You have all of the potential in the world to be a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but I'm afraid that you are just not suited for Gryffindor or Slytherin, my dear."

Rose had been sitting quietly this whole time, listening to the hat. But at that last bit, she thought, "What do you mean I'm not a Gryffindor? Don't you understand that my dad will disown me?"

"Hush, Rose," soothed the hat. "It is good that you are different from your family. Now let me see. I think you fit best in HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rose got up, placed the hat back on the stool, and went to take her seat at the Hufflepuff table, while the entire Great Hall sat in shocked silence, unable to process that a Weasley was not in Gryffindor.

Throughout dinner, Rose talked books with Ellen Ramsey and Julia Finnegan, two other girls sorted into her house. Across the table, Haley Macmillan and Kendra Carter, the other girls in First year, discussed Quidditch while the five Hufflepuff boys in Rose's year, Henry Samson, Geoffrey Mitchell, Matthew O'Connor, Drew Douglas, and Ren Lewis debated about a rumor they had heard from a Fourth year about a Manticore that lived in the Forbidden Forest.

Later, when the first year were led in the cheery Hufflepuff common room, which was covered in yellow tapestries and had a huge fireplace surrounded by armchairs, couches, and beanbags, Rose finally felt home.


	2. First Impressions

Rose sat on a large purple beanbag in the common room writing her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, while on either side of her Ellen and Drew were working on theirs.

"Argh!" said Drew. "Rosie, you're smart, how do you recognize nogtails from normal piglets again?"

Rose sighed. "The nogtail differs from a piglet in several ways, the most common being the long legs, the thick tail, and the narrow black eyes."

It was Friday evening, and Drew, Rose, and Ellen were trying to finish their homework so they could have a free day tomorrow to explore the grounds.

Rose measured her parchment again. "Right, I'm done!" she exclaimed.

"What?" exclaimed Ellen. "You must be joking! There's no way you can have eighteen inches already! Will you _please _let me copy you?" she begged.

"Oh, go on then," sighed Rosie. It wasn't as though Professor Conrathy would notice. She handed her essay over to Ellen and sat back to think about the past week.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

"Rose! Hey Rose, wait up!" Rose turned at the sound of her name and saw Ellen Ramsey sprinting down the stairs that led to the Hufflepuffs' common room.

"Hi, Ellen," said Rose. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well. I guess I'm just so nervous. I mean, I didn't know about magic till just a few months ago, and all of sudden here I am, in the middle of a magical universe!"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be fine!" said Rose. "My mum didn't know about magic till she came here, and she ended up being the top of her class."

"Really? That is so cool! I wonder if I'll be at the top of the class? No, probably not, I've never gotten really good grades before."

"I never went to school, my mum and dad taught me, but Daddy says that I'll do really well, so I hope he's right."

At that point the two girls arrived at the Great Hall and sat down to eat across from a boy that Rose remembered was called Drew Douglas.

"Good morning, Drew," said Rosie as she helped herself to toast.

"Good morning, ladies!" he said spiritedly. "First year schedules!" He passed them two pieces of parchment with a list of classes on them.

"Let's see," said Rose, reading off of her schedule. "Today we have Herbology, History of Magic, and Charms."

"Is that good or bad?" asked Ellen, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Well," began Drew, "Herbology should be fun, because we get to be outside, and I've heard Professor Longbottom is really cool."

"He is," assured Rose. "He's and old friend of my parents, and he's really laid back and funny, and he almost never gives detentions."

"Oh, good, I hate strict teachers," said Ellen.

"Then for History of Magic, the teacher, Professor Binns, is a ghost, but his class is supposed to be really boring," continued Drew.

"My cousins all say that you can only pay attention for a maximum of ten minutes before it becomes unbearable," Rose put in. "Then again, my dad says that it isn't a very important subject."

"And Charms is taught by Professor Flitwick, who I heard is part goblin!" exclaimed Drew.

"Whoa, seriously?" said Ellen. "That is so cool!"

At that point, they were joined by Lysander Scamander, one of Rose's friends who was a few years ahead of them in Hufflepuff.

"Hey, Rosie," said Lysander. "How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's absolutely brilliant!" exclaimed Rose. "By the way, this is Ellen Ramsey and Drew Douglas. Ellen, Drew, this is Lysander Scamander. He's in Third year."

"Pleasure," said Lysander, smiling and shaking their hands.

"Are you one of Rosie's many cousins?" asked Ellen.

"No, he's just a family friend," said Rose. "All of the cousins that I have at school now are in Gryffindor. Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, James, and Albus."

"Whoa," said Drew. "That's a lot of cousins!"

"There's also Louis, Roxanne, Lucy, Lily, and my brother Hugo. They haven't come to Hogwarts yet. And I'm the _only_ one who's not in Gryffindor," she added onto the end.

"Oh, pish posh," said Lysander. "Hufflepuff is great! We have the best common room, everyone is friendly, and Professor Sinistra is a great head of house!"

Rose gave him a weak smile. She did honestly love that she was different; she just wished that she didn't have to be alienated from her whole family.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

"Can you believe him?" thundered Drew Wednesday night at dinner. "The first week and he gives us an essay!"

"I'm sure that Professor Slughorn had good reason to give us that essay," soothed Rose. "After all, if we can make a draft to cure boils, we can certainly write about it."

"Easy for you to say!" said Ellen. "One lesson in and you're already his little 'Potions Princess'. I didn't do nearly as well as you!"

"At least your potion wasn't pink," grumbled Drew.

"Oh, come on," said Rose. "How about I help you guys with your essays?"

Drew perked up at once. "Really? You would?"

Rose smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

"Cool, but can you help me with my Charms practice afterward, too?" asked Ellen.

"Of course! I had trouble with making that pin stand up straight too, you know."

"Did not!" said Drew and Ellen together.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

On Thursday evening, Rose decided that she had better just suck it up and write her parents that she was in Hufflepuff.

_Dear Mum and Daddy,_

_How are you? Is Hugo doing okay? I hope that the gnomes aren't taking over without me there to help him in the garden. It's been almost a week, and I'm doing pretty well in all of my classes. I like Charms and Potions best so far, but I'm looking forward to Astronomy tonight. You know, Professor Sinistra is actually my head of house. I'm in Hufflepuff! I've made a lot of new friends, and my two best friends are Ellen Ramsey (she's Muggleborn) and Drew Douglas. Professor Longbottom is very nice, and he said to say hello. Lysander also says hi, and wants me to tell Hugo that he found that card he's been looking for and is willing to trade it for his Agrippa (you don't actually have to pass that on if you don't want to). I hope you are all well. Send me an owl back with Stella as soon as you can._

_Love forever,_

_Rosie_

_P.S. My friends Geoff and Ren would like me to ask you if it's true that Hagrid has a Manticore hidden in the Forbidden Forest (you don't have to answer that)._

She fully expected a note telling her that she had been disowned the next day. The next morning, Stella was back with their answer.

_Dear Rosie,_

_What fabulous news! We are so pleased to hear that you made Hufflepuff! (I believe your father's exact words were, "So long as it's not Slytherin.") On the other hand, your father is rather disappointed that you like Potions, but don't listen to him. He was just never very good at it. Hugo says hello, and he asks for you to tell Lysander that there is no way that he is giving him his Agrippa card. Best of luck in all of your classes!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

_P.S. I have no idea whether or not Hagrid is keeping a Manticore in the Forest, but I rather doubt it, considering their rarity._

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

"Rosie!" said Ellen. "Rosie, are you awake?"

"What?" said Rose, jerking back to the present. Ellen her handed back her essay.

"Well, I'm done for the night," said Drew, rolling up his parchment with a yawn. "I'll see you ladies in the morning. Nine o'clock in the Great Hall?"

"Sounds great," said Ellen. "Come on, Rosie, let's get to bed."


	3. Aviophobia

Rose Weasley was woken up in the morning when a pillow hit her face. She sat up, sputtering, to see her friend Ellen Ramsey standing by her bed, fully clothed, laughing.

"Ellen!" moaned Rose. "Not time to wake up yet. Don't have to be in the Great Hall for another-"

"Ten minutes," interrupted Ellen.

"What?!?" shrieked Rose.

"Better hurry up," said Ellen. "I'll wait for you in the common room."

Rose tore around the room like a tornado. She threw on jeans and a yellow T-shirt, and performed a tricky little charm on her red, bushy hair that her mom had taught her. She pulled her now smooth hair back in a ponytail and ran through the tunnel that led to the girls' dormitories, putting on her trainers as she went.

"That was quick," commented Ellen to an out of breath Rose. "Come on, Drew will be waiting for us."

"Hello ladies," said Drew cheerfully when they sat down for breakfast. "What took you so long?"

"Rosie decided to sleep in," said Ellen.

"Ah," said Drew.

"Hey!" said Rose. "It's not my fault! They should make alarm clocks louder!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Drew. "Hurry up and finish your toast so we can go outside."

Later, the three of them were up in the owlery when three First year boys stomped up. One of them, the one in the middle, was smaller, with brown hair, and the other two were built rather large, tall and bulky. Rose noted the hands, which looked big and strong enough to crush her and use her as a Quaffle.

"Do you mind?" said the one in the middle said rather rudely. "We want to send a letter, and we don't want mudblood filth nosing around when we do."

I reached out and grabbed Ellen's shoulder before she could us the fist she had just made, while Drew stepped out in front of us and said, "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Nott, and this is Evan Burke and Jacob Goyle," said the small one. "Now, you might want to clear out if you know what's good for you."

"Leave them alone, Ian," said a quieter voice from down the stairs. Up came a small blonde boy with silver eyes. "What did they ever do to you?"

"Hello, Scorpius," said Nott. "Come to let your father know about the… disappointment?"

"Nose out, Nott," said Scorpius, a pale pink tinge appearing on his pale cheeks.

"What? You're not scared of telling your father that the only heir to the name of Malfoy was sorted in Ravenclaw, are you?" taunted Nott.

"I said, _nose out_," growled Scorpius. Rose saw his hand twitch toward his pocket.

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy," said Nott. "What's it to you if we teach a mudblood and her friends a lesson?"

That made Rose mad. After all, what did it matter if Ellen was a muggleborn? She was much nicer than this shrimpy Nott kid, and she was probably much smarter, too. Rose had always had a temper, and woe to the one who had awakened it.

"_Furnunculus!_" cried Rose, pointing her wand at Nott. A jet of purple light hit him square in the face, and huge pus-filled boils began to erupt where the jinx had hit.

Nott let out a howl and sprinted out of the owlery, Goyle and Burke right behind him, glancing fearfully back at Rose as they ran.

"That was brilliant, Rosie!" exclaimed Ellen after the Slytherins had left. "Wherever did you learn that?"

"I got it out of a book I bought in Diagon Alley," explained Rose as she put her wand back in her pocket. "It's called _Curses and Counter-Curses_ by Vindictus Viridian."

"You have _got_ to let me borrow that," said Drew.

Rose turned to Scorpius. "Thank you for sticking up for us. That was really brave."

"Piss off, Weasel," growled Scorpius. Rose took a step back. "You're just lucky I didn't take Nott's side. Leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

"Fine, then," said Drew. He grabbed the girls' shoulders and started backing out of the owlery. "But don't insult my friends after I've read that book if you know what's good for _you_."

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Rose was curled up in a beanbag by the fire, reading _The Beaters' Bible_ for the third time, when Lysander plopped down beside her.

"Hey, Rosie," he said.

Rose was somewhat surprised- Lysander was older than her and didn't usually talk to her. "Hi, Lysander."

"So, how was you're first week?" he asked.

"Good," began Rose. "I'm doing fairly well in all of my classes. I like Potions and Charms best, and Professor Spinnett is really cool, she gave me this," she held up her book, "when I said I might try out for Beater next year, once White is gone."

"Really? Cool! What's your team?"

"Falmouth Falcons."

"What? You don't support Magpies?"

"Why would I?"

"They're the best in the league!"

"So?"

Rose and Lysander argued about Quidditch for a while, and Rose was glad that there was at least one person she knew.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

On Monday morning, there was a notice on the Hufflepuff Notice Board:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**FIRST YEARS**

**First Year Flying Lesson**

**Three o'clock on Tuesday**

**Lesson to be shared with Ravenclaw**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Excellent!" exclaimed Kendra Carter. "That means we skip the second hour of Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"Oh, no," moaned Ellen as she covered her face with her hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose. "You actually _want_ to have two hours of Professor Conrathy?"

"No!" said Ellen through her hands. "But it's just, I've never been on a broomstick before. What if I crash? What if I fly into a wall? What if I can't even get off the ground?"

Rose pried Ellen's hands away from her face as Drew comforted her.

"Oh, stop worrying," said Drew. "Flying is great! And broomsticks aren't as uncomfortable as they look, you know. Although I've heard that the school brooms are in pretty bad shape."

That last sentence was enough to make Ellen shriek in fear and hide her face again.

Rose and Drew continued to reassure Ellen throughout the day, but by the time they all went to bed, Ellen was still convinced that she was going to die.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

The next day at three o'clock, all of the Hufflepuff First years were on the Quidditch Pitch waiting for Madame Hooch and the Ravenclaws. Rose was still comforting Ellen, but Drew had decided that there was absolutely no way that Ellen was going to conquer her fear unless she actually flew a broomstick.

"I'm serious, Ellen," said Drew. "The minute you get on that broomstick, you'll forget that you were ever scared.

"It's true, Ellen," agreed Rose. "I've been flying loads of times. I've even played Quidditch with my cousins before! It's one of the best things about magic."

"Oh, I hope you two are right," said Ellen. "Because here come the Ravenclaws!"

Rose looked around. Ellen was right. Rose spotted Amelia Thomas, a daughter of one of her parents' friends, whom Rose had grown up playing with. Then she saw the blonde head of Scorpius Malfoy. She Scowled.

Why was Malfoy such a git? If Rose hadn't shot that curse at Nott, Malfoy would probably be in the Hospital Wing. There was no doubt in Rose's mind that Burke and Goyle would have beaten him to a bloody pulp. She put it down to his parentage. Anyone with parents who had served Voldemort when he was powerful couldn't be a nice person. It was a shame, thought Rose, because otherwise, they could have been great friends.

"Good afternoon, class," barked Madame Hooch, striding over from a door in the wall that Rose supposed must lead to her office.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," chanted the class as a whole.

"Today, you will receive you're basic flying lessons. One of a wizard or witch's most important skills is flying on a broomstick, as it is the preferred method of transportation." She paused. "Well, what are you waiting for? Step up to the left side of your broom."

The class hastened to do so.

"Stick your right hand out over the broom, and say, 'Up!'"

There was a large, resounding, "UP!" from the students.

Rose's broom jumped straight up into her hand. Drew's took three tries, and Ellen had to say it five times before her broom jumped to her hand. Rose couldn't help but notice that Malfoy still couldn't get his broomstick off the ground. She smirked.

When at last everyone's brooms had jumped to their hands (Tayshawn Kendall of Ravenclaw's was last), Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms and grip them so that they would not slide off the end.

"Right," called Madam Hooch. "Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground. Hover for a moment, and then come back down by leaning forward slightly. Three, two, one..."

TWEET.

Rose kicked off. She hovered steadily about seven feet off the ground, and then lowered herself back down. Rose turned to watch Ellen. She had gotten into the air all right, but she was too terrified to go higher than three feet off the ground. Drew, on the other hand, was about ten feet up in the air, coming down.

After everyone had touched back down, Madam Hooch had them make one lap around the pitch, and then they were free to go.

"I am _never_ doing that again," vowed Ellen.


	4. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

It was late, and Rose Weasley was walking through the Transfiguration Courtyard on her way back from the library, thinking about how time flew when you were busy. She couldn't believe that it was already mid-October! All of a sudden she heard someone calling her.

"Rosie! Rosie, wait up!"

Rose turned around and saw Lysander Scamander sprinting toward her. She paused in the middle of the courtyard, waiting for him.

"Hello, Lysander," said Rose. "What's up?"

He doubled over, panting and clutching a stitch in his side, and held up a finger. She waited.

Finally he straightened up. "I've been looking all over for you!" he said. "You'll never guess what's just happened!"

"Of course I won't, that's why I need you to tell me," she joked.

He drew himself up to his full height (about six inches taller than Rose, but then again, she was short) and threw back his shoulders. "I've just made Keeper," he announced proudly.

"Oh Lysander, that's wonderful!" exclaimed Rose. "When do you start training?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Lysander. He and Rose started walking toward the common room together. "Our first match is in four weeks, so we really have to train hard. We'll be up against Ravenclaw, so I'm against Lorcan. He's just made Seeker," he added when Rose looked puzzled.

"That's great! But I hope that doesn't mean you'll go easy on him just because you two are twins?" she asked.

"Are you kidding?" asked Lysander. "We both want to beat each other so badly, our teams will probably be terrified by our newfound ferocity."

"Cool. Just don't kill the other teams' Chasers," joked Rose. "So, can I come and watch you train tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not? At the Quidditch Pitch right after breakfast."

"Cool! So, still on about the Magpies even though the Falcons whooped their arses?"

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Rose, Ellen, and Drew were sitting in the stands, watching Lysander and his teammates, when Julia Finnegan and Haley Macmillan walked up and sat a row away from them, giggling. Trusting Drew and Ellen not to miss her (they were absorbed in _Curses and Counter-Curses_), Rose walked over and joined them.

"Oh, hello, Rosie," said Julia between giggles. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm watching Lysander, he's one of my best mates," said Rose. "How about you? And where's Kendra?" Rose was of the impression that Julia, Haley, and Kendra were an inseparable trio.

Julia was overcome by giggles, and Haley said, "She and Matt O'Connor went to the library to study. We came to watch Trevor." She pointed at a black boy just as he sent a Bludger flying with his Beaters' bat. It hit the center of one of the targets that Amy Thompson, the Captain, had bewitched to fly around the field. The two girls started giggling madly and shushing each other. Shaking her head, Rose went back over to sit with her mates.

As she watched Lysander make a terrific save, she wondered about what it was with some girls and boys.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

On Friday, the First years received some great news. Professor Flitwick had decided that they were finally ready to make things fly.

"Now remember," he said to the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors (whom they shared Charms with), "_Wingardium Leviosa_, make the 'gar' nice and long. Don't for get the wand movement we've been practicing. Everybody just once more, come on, just swish and flick. Off you go then."

Rose was partnered with Al, for which she was eternally grateful. Between the two of them, there was a feather that they were supposed to be levitating. Ellen was partnered up with Victor Thomas, Amelia's twin brother. At a table across the room, Drew was partnered up with Al's mate, Ross Anderson.

"So Al," said Rose as he tried to levitate the feather (and failed), "How do you like Gryffindor?"

"Too much Weasley blood, you know what I mean?" he replied.

"Oh, I don't know," said Rose. "It might be nice to have some family in my House. _Wingardium Leviosa_." The feather rose off the desk and hovered around five feet above everyone's heads.

"Oh, well done, Miss Weasley!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Ten points to Hufflepuff!"

"So," continued Al, trying (and failing) again to make the feather fly. "Are you coming to the game tomorrow? Slytherin versus Gryffindor, you know, it's bound to be good."

"With half the team being family? Do you think I'd miss it? Hey, do you think I can borrow a scarf?"

Their conversation was cut short when Ren Lewis and Sophia Harris accidentally blew up their feather.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

There was quite a crowd gathered around Rose. She was in the Gryffindor section, holding up a sign that said "Weasley Power!" in flashing red and gold ink. Why not? After all, four members of the team were Weasleys (and one was a Potter). She was sitting with Ellen, Drew, Lysander, Lorcan, Molly (Rose's only family member besides Al not on the team), Al, and Al's two best mates Ross and Alicia Finch-Fletchley (another daughter of one of their parents' school friends). Rose was wearing a red and gold Gryffindor scarf that she had borrowed from Victoire (who wouldn't need it, seeing as she was playing), and Ellen was wearing her gloves. Using a pair of binoculars her dad had given her, she scanned the crowd and saw Nott, Burke, and Goyle sitting with the Slytherins. She did not, however, see Malfoy. She supposed he would be supporting Gryffindor.

"Here come the Gryffindors!" came Makayla Jordan's voice, magically amplified. She was a Gryffindor in Third year with James and Fred, and was the steady commentator. "Harris! Potter! Weasley! Jetson! Weasley! Weasley! Aaand… Weasley!"

The red and gold crowd cheered.

"And here are the Slytherins! Layman! Pulson! Warrington! Murkle! Slydell! Nielson! Aaand… Quimby!"

The substantially smaller green and silver crowd yelled their approval.

Rose surveyed the Gryffindor team. Brad Harris, a Seventh year, was the Captain and one of the Chasers. The other two Chasers were Victoire (also in her Seventh year) and James. The two Beaters were Travis Jetson (A Second year. His younger brother, Malcolm, was in Gryffindor with Albus.) and Fred. Dominique (Fifth year) was the Keeper, and this would be Louis' first year as Seeker (Second year). She noticed that the Slytherin team didn't have any girls.

The Captains, Harris and Murkle, shook hands, and then Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Dominique and Nielson raced to their goalposts. Fred quickly redirected a Bludger from Victoire to Warrington. It hit him squarely in the elbow, and he dropped the Quaffle. James caught it, and raced down the field. He flew upward, Pulson tailing him, and then suddenly threw the Quaffle downward to Harris, who shot toward the unsuspecting Keeper and scored. Cheers went up and down the Gryffindor supporters.

It went on like that for almost an hour, Dominique never letting the Quaffle by her, and James, Victoire, and Harris scoring over and over again. Then, in the 58th minute, Louis went into a steep dive and came up beaming, the Snitch in his hand.

Madam Hooch's whistle was drowned out by the crowd, and Jordan yelled, "Gryffindor wins, 390 to 0!" A rousing chorus of "Weasley Is Our King" was struck up, and Rose was rather sad that she and her friends wouldn't be able to join the celebrations in the Gryffindor Common Room.


End file.
